


The Way It Feels Now

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is ultimate wingwoman, Demisexual Penny Polendina, Demisexual Ruby Rose, Demisexuality, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Penny has no 'parts', Self-Discovery, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), rwbylovediaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: After her relationship with Penny had grown and strengthened over so much time, Ruby at last realizes that her feelings for her girlfriend go further than she ever thought they could. The problem: She has no idea what to do about these new desires. How does she even tell Penny? What would Penny think?Spoiler alert: Things go far better than Ruby could have ever hoped.Nothing Bad Ever Happened Ever AU, they’ve been together for a long while, maybe it’s their 3rd or 4th year at Beacon, oh and Penny is a Beacon student now because fuck Atlas rights :3 And they’re both trans, of course. Come get y'all's wholesome Nuts and Dolts smut here!Part 3 is the conclusion for now, though I may pick back up and continue it some time in the future!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Comments: 36
Kudos: 54





	1. Something New

Early on in her relationship with Penny, Ruby would often get this feeling. It was like a flutter in her heart, but not in a nervous way. More like a “I’m so happy I can barely contain it” way. Penny was just so...perfect? The way she smiled at her, how Penny would hug her like it was the first time in years, even if they had just seen each other yesterday, and the way Penny acted like herself around her without a worry in the world, it was beautiful to see.

It had been well over two years since they had first met and started dating, but even as so much time had passed, that flutter in her heart remained. It was that love for Penny that had always been there, and it hadn’t gone away. It had only grown with every minute they spent together, and every moment Ruby spent thinking about her when they were apart.

Ruby was in love with Penny. She had known that for a long time now, and yet it still overwhelmed her at times. It would only take something small, like how excited Penny got when she talked about...anything, really. Or how she would hop up and down when she was happy. And sometimes she didn’t have to do anything at all. Ruby would just stare across the lecture hall at her, watching Penny diligently listen to the professor, or watching her have fun sparring during combat training. Everything Penny did filled Ruby’s heart with joy, whether Penny knew it or not.  


Lately, it had become even more overwhelming, and Ruby wasn’t sure why at first. Penny would say something cute or tell her she loved her, and Ruby would dissolve into blushing and giggling. Her face would get hot and her thoughts would get scattered, especially when Penny would hold her hand, lean her head on her shoulder, hold her close in a hug.

Then one night, it finally clicked. They were cuddling in Penny’s dorm, Penny on her back and Ruby lying her head on her chest. Penny had already fallen asleep, or gone into “sleep mode,” to be technical. But Ruby was still wide awake with nothing else to think about but Penny. Well, she could try to think about something else, but she would always come back to this intense feeling she couldn’t get past. Her hand rested on Penny’s stomach as it rose and fell slowly (Penny didn’t breathe, but she moved like she did for the sake of being realistic). Ruby tugged on the fabric of Penny’s t-shirt, sneaking her hand under it and resting it on her bare stomach. Penny’s skin was soft and warm, not perfectly lifelike but certainly realistic. She didn’t have a bellybutton, which Ruby always thought was funny in a cute way, considering she had fingernails, fingerprints, freckles, all kinds of copious details to her body, and yet she didn’t bother with a bellybutton.

Of course, Penny’s body wasn’t completely human-like anyway. The hinges at her elbows and knees, the swivel sockets at her shoulders and hips, she was unmistakably synthetic. And that made her all the more beautiful to Ruby. No one looked like Penny; she was one-of-a-kind. Ruby felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as gorgeous as her partner. And she made sure to tell Penny that often, especially when Penny felt especially anxious or frustrated with how she looked. All it took was some reassurance from Ruby to make her feel better. And Ruby wouldn’t just say those things about her to cheer her up. Ruby truly found Penny to be stunning, more and more so every day.

And now, as she lied there at Penny’s side, Ruby had a realization. She realized that what she was feeling now was different from her excitement with Penny’s cuteness, or her adoration of her personality, or her admiration of her physical beauty. Ruby  _ wanted  _ Penny. She wanted all of those moments when they touched, the hand holding, the tight hugs, the long, lingering kisses. All of that and more. Ruby  _ needed  _ her.

Of course, Ruby had no idea what to do with herself now. She was a hot ball of confusion and unfamiliar desires as she lied her cheek on Penny’s chest. She had never been sexually attracted to anyone, and yet...

She needed advice.

That would have to wait, of course, until after napping with Penny. She didn’t want to worry her girlfriend, so she just lied there, trying to go to sleep. She soon did, but not until after a lot of mildly panicked mental rambling:

_ Am I horny for Penny? What do I do? How would we even...? She doesn’t have parts! What would we even do? Would she just make me... Would she even want to?! I’m horny for Penny???? What the fuck?! _

She  _ did  _ fall asleep, eventually, thankfully.

* * *

She had to get advice from someone. Ruby didn’t know what to do with herself, let alone how to navigate a sexual relationship. Should she just try to ignore it? She loved Penny and always would. But then again, wasn’t that all the more reason to bring this up to Penny and try? She didn’t have the answers, which again, is why she needed to find someone who did. But who?

Yang maybe? Ruby knew she could go to Yang about anything, and Yang and Blake had been together for a while. Ruby had no way of knowing if they had a sexual relationship or not. And also...the idea of admitting she was horny for Penny to Yang felt like it would be embarrassing, and awkward. Of course, it would be embarrassing and awkward no matter who she talked to about this, but...she’d find someone else.

Weiss? No, Weiss probably couldn’t handle a conversation like that. She was probably Ruby’s closest friend besides her sister and her girlfriend and, again, Ruby could go to her with anything. But again, it would be  _ too  _ awkward.

Then there was Blake.  _ Yeah, I’ll talk to Blake. _

If anyone would understand where Ruby was coming from with this, it would be Blake. And Ruby felt oddly comfortable with talking about this kind of thing with her. Was it because Blake seemed like the kind of person to have her sexuality figured out? Maybe. If anything, Blake was a good listener, and she gave sound advice. And she wouldn’t tease Ruby about this (Well, she would, but only a little).

Ruby and Blake didn’t hang out one-on-one very often, especially since Blake was dating Yang and Ruby was dating Penny. But they were very close, close enough for Ruby to feel comfortable coming to her to talk. And so Ruby sent her a message on her Scroll, and within a couple minutes got a response:

_ “Sure we can talk. Where and when?” _

They decided to just meet outside near the Beacon courtyard. Ruby waited at a picnic table a good ways away from the busier walkways. This way they could talk in private, and it would make it easy to notice anyone coming towards them.

“Coffee?” Blake said as she sat a paper cup on the table in front of Ruby.

Ruby stared at the cup for a moment, then looked up at Blake, brunette hair in a ponytail that extenuated her cat ears adorably. Ruby chuckled. “You didn’t have to get me coffee.”

Blake shrugged, smiling. She had a paper cup of her own in her other hand. “Well, I wanted tea, and it would’ve been rude to not bring something for you, too.” She sat down across from her. “Cream and five sugars, right, you maniac?”

Ruby grinned, grabbing the cup. “That’s me.” She took a sip of it. It was so sweet and smooth, but had just enough faint bitterness to suggest it  _ might  _ be coffee.  _ Perfect _ .

Blake chuckled. “So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked as she raised her cup to her mouth.

Ruby set her coffee back down, sighing. “Well, uhm...it’s about Penny and me.”

“Is everything okay between you two?” Blake asked, aborting her sip of tea to ask, concerned.

Ruby straightened suddenly. “Oh! Yeah, yeah, we’re great! It’s not like that.”

Blake relaxed a bit, finally sipping her tea. “Okay, good. If you two broke up I’d be inconsolable for weeks.”

Ruby shrugged. “Same.”

Blake giggled. “What is it then?”

Ruby looked to the side toward the courtyard, a few students here and there walking around, all of them well out of earshot. She tried her best to find the words to say, but... _ How do I even start? _ “It’s...I feel...weird, I guess?”

“Weird how?” Blake asked.

“It’s...kinda embarrassing to describe,” Ruby admitted, fidgeting with the cardboard sleeve around her cup.

Blake nodded. “Hey, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret.”

“Even from Yang?” Ruby asked with a chuckle.

Blake bit her lip, cat ear flicking sideways involuntarily. “If I...try really hard.”

Ruby grinned, shaking her head. “It’s not a secret, I just need advice. Although I’d prefer it stay between us.”

“Of course, though if you don’t mind if I ask, why did you want to tell me and not Yang?”

Ruby shrugged, face warming and probably turning very pink. “It’s...kinda... _ sexual _ .” She struggled  _ so much  _ to get that word out. “And I don’t want to talk to my older sister about that. I mean, I think of you as an older sister, too, but...” She sighed, hiding her face behind her hands.

Blake huffed a laugh, reaching across and patting Ruby’s forearm. “Hey, it’s okay to be embarrassed. I’ll hear you out.”

Ruby took a deep breath, putting her hands down as she exhaled. “Thanks. It’s just...okay, so, I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone,” she began. “Like, ever.”

Blake nodded. “Go on.”

“But...I am now, I think,” she admitted, face even warmer now. “I think I’m sexually attracted to Penny, and...I’m honestly freaking out, like, what do I do?”

Blake sipped her tea. “What do you  _ want  _ to do?”

Ruby pressed her lips together, then gestured randomly. “What...what do you  _ think  _ I want to do?”

Blake giggled. “Well, I get the feeling that you want to have sex with your girlfriend, which isn’t uncommon at all.”

“But how would I do that?” Ruby asked.

Blake’s cheeks flushed. “That’s not a question for me to answer.”

“No no no, I mean...” Ruby struggled to find the words. She shuffled the cup sleeve back and forth rapidly. “How do I even tell her?  _ Do  _ I tell her?”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you did,” Blake said. “Penny is probably the most understanding person I know. She’ll hear you out.”

“But she’s...” Ruby sighed. “I know she’s asexual like me, or, well, ace-spec like me, so I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“I’m ace-spec, too, you know,” Blake said.

“Yeah, but she’s also an android,” Ruby added. “Do androids like sex?”

“Maybe ask Penny?” Blake said with a laugh. “She might know.”

“Okay, okay,” Ruby said, then paused, taking a breath. “I know I need to talk to her about this, but...”

“You’re talking to me because you need to talk to someone about this who _isn't_ Penny.”

“Yes.” Ruby nodded.

“I know you’re nervous,” Blake said. “Do you know why you feel nervous?”

“I’m not sure,” Ruby admitted.

“Are you scared she might say no when you ask?” Blake asked.

“Honestly,” Ruby said. “No. If we never did anything sexual ever, I’d be totally okay with it. I love her.”

“Are you scared she might say  _ yes _ ?” Blake rephrased.

Ruby blinked, thinking about it. “A little, yeah. Just because I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, I feel that. But just remember that as long as you two communicate, it’ll all be okay. If you two end up trying, talk to each other, be honest about how you feel and find what feels right. And if you can’t, at least you gave it a shot.”

“Huh,” Ruby murmured, staring at her coffee cup. It was something to stare at while thinking. “It sounds a lot less scary when you put it like that.”

“When your partner is there to talk you through it, everything seems a little less scary.”

Ruby sighed, resting her head on her hand, elbow propped on the table. “I just...if we do try, I  _ really  _ want it to go well.”

She took another sip of tea. “Ruby, how much do you love Penny?”

“With all of my heart,” she answered.

Blake nodded. “And Penny feels the same about you. And that will never change, no matter how your first time together might go.”

Ruby looked up at her, then nodded, taking a breath. “You’re right. If we’re together, how bad can it be?”

“Exactly,” Blake said with a nod. “Just ask her, talk to her about it. You two are perfect for one another, so you can’t go wrong.”

Ruby smiled. “Thank you so much, Blake. You honestly really helped me out. Like, a ton.”

Blake chuckled. “I’m glad. I hope all goes well.”

Ruby got out of her seat and came around the table to hug Blake. “Thank you for listening. You’re the best.”

Blake smiled, hugging her in return. “Anything for you, team leader.”

Ruby sighed pensively as they parted. “Well, I guess I’ll go find Penny.”

“You do that.” Blake pulled a book from her jacket. “I’ll chill here and read, in case you need to find me again.”

Ruby nodded, then began to head towards the dorms, only to pause and look back at Blake. “Hey, Blake?”

Blake looked up from her book at her. “Hm?”

“I love you,” Ruby said with a smile.

Blake smiled back, chuckling. “I love you, too. Now go get your girl!”

“I will!” Ruby said, then continued on her way.

Surprisingly, she was far less nervous now. Perhaps this would end up being way easier than she thought.


	2. Soft and Close

She arrived at Penny’s door, and she was back to being as nervous as ever. _Dammit_ , she thought. _Maybe I could call Blake just so she can talk me down with more sound advice. No! I’m doing this._ She faced the door, took a breath, and knocked.

The door soon opened, and there stood the love of her life, having already changed out of her uniform and into her usual dress. Penny beamed at Ruby. “Hi, Ruby,” she greeted, her wide smile instantly lifting Ruby’s anxious spirits.

Ruby giggled and hugged her. “Hi,” she said.

Penny hugged her back, but immediately noticed something. “Are you okay, my girlfriend?” She asked as they parted. “Your heart rate is elevated.” She then put her hands on her hips sternly. “Did you run all the way here?”

“No no no,” Ruby denied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She glanced over Penny’s shoulder into what seemed to be an otherwise unoccupied dorm room. “Is anyone else here?”

“It is just me right now,” Penny said. “The rest of my team is out.”

“Okay good,” Ruby nodded, sighing. “Could I come in? I, uh...” she chuckled nervously. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Penny nodded. “Of course you may.” She stepped aside, letting Ruby enter, and then shut the door. “Should I, uhm...” Penny hesitated, then spoke a bit quieter. “Should I lock it?” She asked, hand hovering near the door handle.

Ruby giggled. “Yeah, you should.”

Penny smiled, cheeks getting a little pinker as she clicked the lock into place. She then stood up, facing Ruby with her hands behind her back. “What did you what to discuss?”

Ruby fidgeted with her hands, feeling her face get hot. _Here goes..._ “I...want to ask you about...about...sexual things.”

Penny blinked, her cheeks a darker pink than before. “Oh. Uhm, how so?”

Ruby gritted her teeth, the waved for Penny to follow her. “Let’s sit down, I’m gonna fall over if I keep standing here.”

Penny nodded, following. “You do lock your knees when nervous...” she muttered.

Ruby sat down on Penny’s bed, Penny sitting next to her. Their hips were against one another, Penny placing a hand on Ruby’s knee, and the contact immediately reminded Ruby of those exact feelings that brought about this entire thing. Her face was practically burning by now, and for some reason, the thought of reaching across and putting a hand on Penny’s knee came to mind, maybe moving it up her leg in the process... _No! Not now!_

“Ruby?” Penny asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Ruby looked up at her, Penny’s big green eyes meeting her own. “R-right, uh...so I...where was I?”

“You wanted to discuss ‘sexual things,’” Penny reminded her. That same shade of pink lingered on her freckled face. “What did you mean by that?”

Ruby looked away from her eyes to gather her wits, then sighed. “Okay, so...lately, I’ve been feeling...things.”

“Sexual things?” Penny repeated.

“N...yes, actually, yeah,” Ruby nodded. “I’ve come to realize that I’m sexually attracted to you.”

Penny’s mouth hung open for a moment, then she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. “Oh. Do you think that I am hot?”

Ruby snorted and laughed. “I mean, yes! Exactly.” _Gods, I love her so much..._

Penny giggled, wiggling in her place on the bed. “I never thought of myself that way.”

“But look at you!” Ruby said, still laughing. “Of course you’re hot!”

Penny looked herself over, then put a knuckle to her chin thoughtfully. “I do have long legs...” she pondered.

Ruby grinned and wrapped her arms around Penny, pressing her face against her shoulder. “Gods, you’re amazing.”

Penny chuckled. “Is this all you wanted to discuss?”

“No no, there’s more,” Ruby assured her, but took a moment to settle down from her laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye. “So...I realized that I’m sexually attracted to you, and I was like _huh_? I’ve never felt like this before, about anyone, ever. But then I got to thinking more about it, and...” She sighed, then looked back up at Penny. “Penny, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ruby,” Penny said back with a smile.

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, and now I’m finding even more ways to feel attracted to you and it’s...really nerve wracking, admittedly, but...” She rested her head on Penny’s shoulder. “I want to try something.”

Penny put an arm around Ruby. “What is it?”

Ruby couldn’t suppress her smile, nervous yet excited about what she was about to admit. “I...I want to have sex with you.”

Penny blinked, processing Ruby’s words. “You...want to have sex with me.” She repeated.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. Uhm...how does that sound to you?”

Penny thought for a bit longer, then pulled her arm back toward herself, folding her hands in front of her chest nervously. “But...but...”

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“But I do not know how to do that!” Penny yelped.

Ruby giggled. “Neither do I!”

“But...you want to anyway?” Penny asked. “Even if neither of us know how to do it?”

“We could talk it through,” Ruby said, squeezing Penny’s shoulder. “We could...figure out what we want to do and just...try?”

Penny thought that over. “Perhaps we could...”

“I know you trust me, and I trust you,” Ruby told her. “So if we do try, I know that no matter what, it’ll all work out. So...” She put a hand on Penny’s cheek, bringing her eyes to meet hers. “Do you want to try?”

Penny stared at Ruby, mouth open but not yet speaking. Then she nodded, a smile spreading across her mouth. “Yes. I want to try.”

Ruby grinned, giggling as she sprang up and hugged her by the neck. “Thank you!”

Penny laughed, holding Ruby up with ease. “I could not possibly turn down such an earnest request for you.” She lowered her down, and they moved apart just enough to look each other in the face. “So, uhm...how would we do it?”

Ruby laughed. “That was going to be my next question.”

“Because I have no sexual functions whatsoever,” Penny said.

“I know, baby.”

“And while I know you do, I have no knowledge of how to properly approach such an interaction.”

“Well, that’s what we can talk about,” Ruby told her. “I could tell you what I’d like.”

Penny nodded. “Okay. What do you like?”

_Now that’s a question and a half._

“Uhm...” She blushed. “I, uh...whew, we really are talking about it, huh?”

“As intended, right?” Penny asked. “If you are uncomfortable at all...”

“No no! I’m okay, I promise. I’m just...” She took a deep breath. “I’m just psyching myself up.” Another deep breath. “Okay, so...from what I do...myself...”

Penny nodded. “Go on.”

Ruby giggled. “I don’t really know what to say. I like to, you know...it’s very vanilla.”

“Ice cream?”

 _Oh my gods I love this dork, I love her I love her I love her-_ “No! I mean...I just like to feel good. I want...” She sighed, taking a moment to regather her thoughts. “Okay, Penny, here’s what I want. I want us both to just...take off our clothes, be as close to each other as possible, and just...make love. Lie on a soft bed, whisper sweet nothings to each other, I want to touch you and kiss you and just...” Her heart was hammering in her chest. “I want to make love with you.”

Penny was blushing again. “Okay, I...I can definitely do that.”

“And...what would you want to do?” Ruby asked, looking up at her.

Penny looked her in the eyes, smiling softly. “I want to make you feel as good as possible.”

Ruby smiled, leaning in and hugging her. “I love you, Penny.”

“I love you, too,” Penny whispered, smiling against the top of Ruby’s head.

Ruby sighed, sinking into the hug a bit further. “I’m so glad I talked to you.”

“I’m happy you talked to me, too,” Penny said, then leaned back to look at her. “So, did you want to...right now?”

Ruby looked around at the empty room, and...while Penny’s offer sounded tempting, Ruby was still way too anxious to dive right in right away. “We don’t have to now,” she said with a shake of her head. “But soon. We just need to figure out a time where we can be alone, but also...I need to time to mentally prepare.”

Penny nodded. “I understand. Remember to communicate with me about whatever you are feeling,” she reminded her.

Ruby smiled at her. “I will. Thank you.” She leaned toward her, taking her by the cheek and pulling Penny closer. Penny gladly obliged and locked lips with Ruby.

* * *

The first time they had tried to make out with each other, it had been awkward and slow, yet also a lot of fun, in a way. They laughed more than they kissed during their first try, but it was perhaps the biggest step for their early relationship. The trust that they had been slowly building over weeks and months of dating had been fortified by each subsequent attempt, and with each time they got better at it until it became as easy as holding hands while walking together. Penny knew how Ruby liked it when she gently bit her lip while they kissed, and Ruby knew exactly how to push her tongue back into Penny’s mouth to make the usually confident girl into a blushing mess as she kissed her passionately.

Remembering back on that, Ruby realized that whenever she and Penny would make love for the first time, it would probably go similarly. When they first made out, neither of them had any clue about what they should do besides kiss each other, but like, kiss harder than usual? Going into it, Ruby had this fantasy about making out with Penny, sitting in her lap, holding each other really close, Ruby pushing her tongue into Penny’s mouth to sate her curiosity and explore a deeper desire she had for her. Their _actual_ make out attempts didn’t come to resemble those fantasies until maybe the fifteenth try. Early on it was mostly bashful attempts at open mouthed kisses that led to bouts of giggling from both of them, and the occasional instance of Ruby’s teeth knocking against Penny’s and Ruby proceeding to groan in pain for ten minutes because Penny’s teeth were made of, like, the fourth hardest substance in existence, or something like that. But their patience would pay off.

Ruby hoped for the same with their first time, whenever that might come. She had already accepted how this first attempt at something sexual with Penny would be filled with trial and error, but she wasn’t nervous because of that. Penny really was the most understanding person Ruby had ever known, after all. Ruby was more nervous about the mere fact that this _was_ sexual in nature, and she had never thoroughly grasped what her sexual feelings for Penny actually meant. She fantasized about her, of course, but those fantasies felt foggier and fleeting than her thoughts about making out with her had ever been. Ruby couldn’t narrow it down to specifics, at least not enough to explain to Penny what she wanted to do. All she knew was she wanted to be in a warm, soft bed, no clothes on either of them, and they would just go from there. She wanted comfort, above all else, and she knew she’d get that. But besides that, she felt like she would be going in blind, so to speak. That’s what made her nervous—she knew what she desired, but she didn’t know how she wanted to satisfy those desires.

The longer she went looking forward to their first time, the more she worried about it. But thankfully, she soon at least knew a specific day and time to look forward to. And it was all thanks to Blake, who was coming through as Ruby’s wingwoman, as Blake had called herself. “The Team RWBY dorm will be empty on Saturday, by the way,” Blake mentioned to her in passing during the week. “Yang and I are going out to dinner, and Weiss will be visiting her sister that weekend, so the dorm’s all yours.” She shrugged. “Just in case you need it.”

As embarrassed as Ruby had felt with the insinuation, she also couldn’t contain her gratitude. “Thank you so much,” Ruby had told her. The seemingly indefinite wait would finally end, and even if Ruby was still insanely anxious, at least she and Penny would finally get their first try at sleeping together.

Ruby let Penny know about the arrangement, and she was delighted. “Saturday night, got it,” Penny confirmed with a nodded. “I will be there, and I will be certain to look as hot as possible!”

Ruby laughed, hugging Penny. “You totally will, and you won’t even have to try.”

And then that evening finally arrived. Ruby paced back and forth in her dorm, waiting for Penny to knock on the door. She mentally ran through every preparation she had made for the evening:

_Okay, I put my bed on the floor for safety’s sake, check. Turned the heater up a bit so we don’t get cold, check. Spare change of bed sheets in case of...mess. Check._

She peaked under her combat skirt.

_Cutest pair of panties I own, check._

She went over to the mirror to check her hair one more time. Never in her life had she fretted so much about how she looked, but she wanted to impress Penny. Even if Penny assured her how impressed she was with her literally every time she saw her, Ruby wanted to try to look perfect. Or at least as perfect as she could be. She fluffed her hair up as much as she could, having showered and blow dried ( _blow dried_ ) her hair earlier to make it soft and touchable. She then set aside her comb and stared at herself.

 _I’m going to have sex with my girlfriend tonight_ , she thought to herself. She then grinned like a goof, giggling quietly. There was once a time where she never thought she’d be able to say that, nor did she ever think she’d _want_ to say that. But now, knowing Penny was on her way, and seeing herself in the mirror...

Seeing _herself_ in the mirror...

Ruby sighed, still smiling. What was she even worried about? Tonight would be a dream come true no matter what.

She heard a knock at the door.

Ruby hurried over to the door and was about to open it, but then recalled one other thing on her to-do list. “Oh, right,” she whispered, then reached over and turned the lights down a bit. _Low romantic lighting, check_. She then opened the door.

Penny stood there in a light blue dress covered by a white jacket, her hair up in a ponytail, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She beamed at Ruby. “Hello, my girlfriend!”

“You brought me flowers?” Ruby asked, giggling as Penny handed her the bouquet.

Penny nodded. “They remind me of you.”

Ruby smiled, sniffing them. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” She looked up at Penny, then paused. “You’re...” Ruby’s face was burning up as delight swelled in her chest. “You’re wearing lip gloss?!”

Penny blinked, crossing her eyes as if trying to look down at her own sparkly pink lips. “Of course! I told you I would try to look as hot as possible. Isn’t lip gloss hot?”

Ruby giggled, nodding. “On you, yes. In fact, why did it take you this long to wear it? You look so cute!”

“I had never thought to try,” Penny admitted, rubbing her elbow bashfully. “However, I can certainly wear it more often. I can tell you like it.”

Ruby nodded. “Please do.” She took a deep breath, then stepped back to allow Penny to enter. “Thank you so much.”

Penny smiled as she entered and shut the dorm room door behind her. She then clicked the lock into place and faced Ruby again, hands behind her back. “Anything for my beautiful partner.”

Ruby sighed, her face burning from the combination of being complimented and seeing Penny look so...perfect. She rocked back and forth on her feet, glancing to the side. “So...are you ready?” She asked.

Penny nodded. “I’m more than ready,” she said. “So what should we do?”

Ruby looked back up, stepping closer to her. “Whatever we want.” She set the flowers on the nearby desk, then put her hands on Penny’s shoulders.

Penny giggled softly. “You seem far less apprehensive about this now.”

“Well, I realized that...” Ruby took a deep breath, steadying herself and trying to push down the lump in her throat. “I never imagined I would ever be this happy. For the longest time, I felt like I didn’t even know who I was, but…” She smiled up at Penny. “Then I met you, and you made me fully realize that I’m…” She reached around Penny and hugged her. “I’m...a real girl, just like you.” She took another deep breath, exhaling shakily. “I’m so in love with you, Penny.”

Penny hugged her in return, resting her nose against Ruby’s head. “I am in love with you, too, Ruby.”

“You’ve made me so happy,” Ruby said, pressing her face against Penny’s chest, close enough to hear that familiar whirring of Penny’s “heart,” a sound that had become so comforting to her. “Thank you.”

Penny responded with a kiss to her head, squeezing Ruby a little tighter. “I am thankful for how happy you have made me, too.”

Ruby looked up at her, their faces close. “Penny?”

Penny nodded, smiling softly. 

“Could you unzip my dress?”


	3. More Than Ever

_ Could you unzip my dress?” _

Penny grinned, nodding. “I will.” She moved to reach a hand to Ruby’s upper back, but Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Penny looked at Ruby with confusion, but then soon understood as Ruby moved closer, and she closed her eyes. Their lips came together gently, both girls closing their eyes. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around Penny’s neck, lightly kissing her taller girlfriend’s lips. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries, definitely an intentional choice on Penny’s part. It made her giggle softly, but she held her breath when she felt the zipper on the back of her dress being lowered. With her free hand, Penny held Ruby’s waist, holding her against her body. Ruby moaned quietly as once Penny had pulled her zipper all the way down, she trailed her hand up her back, sending a shiver throughout her. 

Ruby parted from Penny’s lips, opening her eyes. “Can I take your jacket off?”

Penny nodded, letting Ruby slip the outer garment off her, revealing the socket joints of Penny’s shoulders. Penny usually never wore anything that exposed her shoulders, but with Ruby, she had no problem. 

Before Ruby could ask for more, Penny spoke first. “Shall I take off my dress?” Her voice was quiet, sounding a little nervous, but her shiny lips were curled up in a soft smile. 

Ruby giggled, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. “Do you need my help?” She asked.

Penny shook her head. “I can get it mysel—” She then stopped, realizing. “Ohh. Y-yes, please.”

Ruby laughed, rising onto her toes to kiss her cheek. “You’re so cute,” she told her, then reached around Penny to unzip her dress as well. As she did, she felt Penny’s hands return to her back, continuing to run her fingertips across her skin. Ruby shivered again, and for a moment she paused, melting under Penny’s touch. “Oh, Penny…”

“Your back is beautiful,” Penny whispered to her, trailing down her spine, tracing the outline of her shoulder blades, dipping beneath her bra strap here and there. 

Ruby took in a shaky breath, savoring Penny’s soft voice and light touch. She tugged on the shoulder straps of Penny’s dress gently, signaling her desire to see more of her. Penny obliged and slowly moved back, allowing Ruby to pull her dress down. 

Penny’s chest was nothing more than an outward slope at her bust, her most important components stored within. Moving down her upper body led to her abdominal hinge that allowed her to lean forward and back, and a flat stomach. As her dress fell to the floor, it revealed how her sides sloped out, from a slim waist to wide hips. She wore a light green pair of panties, there for no other reason than how cute Penny felt wearing them. They didn’t hide anything, but Ruby still desired to see more of her, all of her. 

“Penny,” Ruby whispered, trailing her hands lightly over Penny’s body. She had seen her undress before, but to be this close, this uninhibited, it captivated her. “You’re so beautiful.”

“As are you, my lover,” Penny whispered back, gently slipping Ruby’s dress off her shoulders.

_ Lover _ . Penny had never called her that, but when she did...Ruby’s knees felt a bit weaker. 

Ruby’s dress fell away, leaving her in a black bra and her red and black polka dotted panties. She heard Penny giggle. “Cute,” she said. 

Ruby looked up at her, smiling. “Am I really?” She teased.

Penny grinned. “Very cute,” her eyes then flicked down for a moment, and her cheeks lit up pink. “And...very excited.”

Ruby sighed, blushing at the knowledge that Penny could see her length struggling against the fabric of her underwear. She wasn’t embarrassed, though. It felt unfamiliar, but thrilling as well. “All because of you,” Ruby whispered. 

Penny placed her hands on Ruby’s waist. “Would you like for me to touch you?” Penny asked.

She so badly wanted to say yes, she wanted to give into the deep growing desire, but she also didn’t want to rush. Ruby was swimming in euphoria right now, so exposed and vulnerable in front of her girlfriend and yet so comfortable and excited. She shook her head. “Not yet.” She held Penny by the wrists, then began to lead her over towards her bed. “Let’s lie down.”

“Before we do,” Penny said as they stopped next to Ruby’s bed. Ruby looked up at her, noticing the lingering blush still evident on Penny’s face. “Could you take off the rest?”

Ruby smiled, her heart thumping in her chest. “You want to see me naked?” She asked in a teasing tone. She loved watching Penny get flustered, both because it was an adorable sight to see, and it made Ruby feel all the more beautiful to affect her so. 

Penny looked to the side, face an even brighter red. “Yes, I do.”

Ruby contained the urge to turn into a giddy giggling mess. “And I thought I was the one horny for you,” she joked. 

“I am not horny,” Penny protested, smiling despite herself. “I simply want to…” Her voice trailed off as Ruby reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. Penny’s eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Ruby. Ruby didn’t stop there, reaching for the waistband of her panties, and just before pushing them down, she smiled up at Penny. “You were saying?”

Penny started to try to respond again, only to lose her train of thought as Ruby pulled down her underwear and kicked them aside. She then stood back up, exhaling as she smiled at Penny, her cheeks red. “There.”

“You have such a beautiful body,” Penny muttered, reaching a hand out as if wanting to touch but not knowing how. Ruby took Penny’s outstretched hand and guided it to her waist, then reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck again, pressing her nude body against her. 

“Lie down with me?” Ruby asked quietly, her nose almost touching Penny’s.

Penny stared at her for a moment, then smiled. “One more thing,” she said, then reached down and pushed her own panties off onto the floor. She grinned at Ruby. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Ruby giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

They climbed into bed, remaining as close to each other as they could. Ruby threw the covers over their bodies, then settling onto her side, facing Penny. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,” she admitted, beaming. 

“Have I done okay so far?” Penny asked earnestly. 

Ruby nodded. “You’re perfect, Penny.”

Penny smiled, then moved a bit closer, touching her forehead to Ruby’s. “As are you, my beautiful girlfriend.”

Ruby took a breath, letting it out slowly. “Penny?”

“Hmm?”

“Before we really start...can I tell you what I want to try?”

Penny nodded. “Of course. Tell me.”

Ruby smiled, feeling a new wave of comfort with every reassurance Penny provided. “So I...can I touch you first?”

“You can touch me however you want,” Penny told her.

Ruby chuckled. “Even…” She moved her hand down Penny’s body, from her waist to her stomach, then down further. “Between your legs?”

Penny’s cheeks lit up again, but she nodded. “Anywhere.”

Ruby sighed, a shiver going through her body. She then slowly and gently moved her hand lower, then slid it against Penny’s crotch. Nothing was there, of course, except the same soft skin as the rest of her body. 

Ruby was surprised by a quiet noise Penny made.

“Did you moan?” Ruby asked, face warming again.

“I’ve...never been touched on that part of my body,” she admitted. “I’m not used to it, but...it feels nice because of that.”

Ruby grinned. “That’s what I hoped you would say.”

“Hmm?” Penny asked.

“Penny, I…” She took another steadying breath. “I want you to get on top of me, and I want you to rub yourself over my...my…” She giggled bashfully. “Sorry, I don’t know what to call it without feeling awkward.”

“Your penis?” Penny asked.

Ruby giggled some more. “Yes, but I can’t help but laugh when I hear that word.”

“Your...erection?”

Ruby shook her head. “Sounds too clinical.”

“Cock?”

“Too...fowl.”

They both broke into laughter.

“Now you get to stress over this with me,” Ruby joked. “I don’t know what to call it. Everything I can think of feels too...I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel like it fits me.”

“Flower?”

“Hm?”

Penny had glanced back towards the bouquet she had brought for Ruby. “How about flower?” She asked. 

“Flower?” Ruby asked, giggling. “As a nickname for my...thing?”

“Flowers stand on end and are very pretty,” Penny said, looking back at Ruby and smiling. “And your name is Rose, so I think it works. Your flower is very beautiful.”

Ruby was sold on it the moment Penny said that. She grinned. “I love it. Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you solved that for me so quick. I should’ve brought this up a long time ago.”

“I am happy to help,” Penny said with a smile. 

Ruby sighed. “I love you,” she said again.

“I love you, too,” Penny said, kissing the tip of Ruby’s nose.

Ruby chuckled. “So, yeah… Could you straddle me and rub yourself on my flower?” Saying that made her feel so happy. What a weird yet very welcome source of gender euphoria. 

Penny nodded. “That sounds wonderful,” she smiled, giggling bashfully. “Feeling your flower against me down there is going to feel so nice.”

“But first…” Ruby said, placing her hand on Penny’s cheek, garnering Penny’s attention. _Her eyes are so pretty…_ “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can,” Penny told her.

“I mean…” Ruby took a deep breath. “Can I make out with you? Deeply and passionately? Harder than I ever have?”

Penny blushed and nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“Because...I feel like the past few times we’ve made out, I’ve been afraid to go further, but now I know that you…” She smiled. “Now I know just how far we can go.”

“As far as possible,” Penny agreed.

“Ready?”

Penny bit her lip, a newfound look of need appearing in her eyes. “Take me, Ruby.”

Ruby gasped, never hearing Penny talk like that, and it was enough to energize her. She moved forward, clinging to Penny and bringing their lips together. They both hummed pleasantly as their bodies came together. Ruby hooking a leg around Penny, her length pressed against Penny’s abdomen as they kissed intensely, Penny biting gently at Ruby’s bottom lip, making her smile. Then Ruby moved her hand from Penny’s cheek to put her thumb on Penny’s lips, stopping her. Penny froze, opening her eyes questioningly, but when Ruby used her thumb to lower Penny’s jaw just a bit, she knew what was coming and closed her eyes expectantly.

Ruby’s tongue pushed into Penny’s mouth, rubbing against Penny’s tongue as she pressed forward as hard as she could, mouth open wide to allow as much movement as possible between them both. Faint tastes of Penny’s lip gloss were only one of the many new feelings filling Ruby’s head. The combination of Penny’s nude body pressed against her own and exploring Penny’s mouth deeper than ever filled Ruby with such an overwhelming wave of desire, it was almost intoxicating. She had never felt this way before, so emboldened, so delighted, so aroused. And it was all thanks to her lover.

Penny was moaning louder than Ruby had ever heard, and Ruby backed away momentarily, their lips separating with a light _smack_ , a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. “You okay, Penny?”

“This feels amazing,” Penny admitted. Her eyes were half-open, blinking often. “I…”

“Yeah?” Ruby asked, stroking her cheek to help her calm a bit.

“I’ve never felt so many sensations at once,” Penny admitted. “Your body against me and your tongue in my mouth…”

“Penny,” Ruby muttered, then she smiled. “Maybe you are a little horny.”

“Is this...what that feels like?” Penny asked. “My sensory input is higher than ever, and...I cannot help but desire more. I want it to…to overwhelm me.” She bit her lip again. “To the point where I lose control.”

Ruby pressed her lips together in subdued glee. “Yeah, that...that’s what it feels like.”

“I never knew I could feel like this,” Penny admitted. “About you.”

“That’s exactly how I felt,” Ruby told her. “When I first realized I was sexually attracted to you.”

Penny’s eyes widened. “Is that what this is? Sexual attraction?”

“M-Maybe,” Ruby said, smiling. 

“But...I thought I could not…” Penny muttered. “There is nothing in my programming that would make me have those kinds of desires.”

“Didn’t you tell me your personal experiences alter your programming, and unlock parts of it that might not have been active before?”

Penny nodded. “My social adaptive and self-discovery methods.”

“Maybe you’re discovering your sexuality,” Ruby wondered.

Penny blinked. “Wow. You…” She smiled. “You unlocked my sexuality.”

“Just like you did with mine.” Ruby laughed.

“Ruby…” Penny grinned. “This feels amazing.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it does.”

“Can...we keep going?”

Ruby didn’t answer, instead reinitiating the kiss and trailing her hand further down Penny’s body. She reached Penny’s hip, and just as she was about to reach back to touch her butt, Ruby felt Penny’s hand move suddenly, and Ruby gasped when she felt Penny hold her breast, gently squeezing. She moaned against Penny’s mouth, not used to Penny being so bold but enjoying it all the same. Ruby finally moved her hand far enough to grab and hold Penny’s backside, pulling her lower body closer to hers in the process. 

Ruby’s length ached against Penny’s abdomen, and she semi-consciously began to rock her hips forward and back, rubbing herself on Penny the tiniest bit. Penny noticed this, of course, and moaned right along with Ruby. They were both lost in the erotic splendor of it all, giving into their mutual love and desire for one another. 

Ruby broke off the kiss, but their mouths were still close. Ruby’s lips graced against Penny’s as she whispered, “Can you get on top of me?”

Penny smiled, and before Ruby could prepare, Penny pushed her onto her back, hand still firmly holding her chest. She climbed onto her, straddling Ruby’s hips as the bed covers fell away.

Penny’s nude body was draped in the low yellow light of the dim dorm room. Once she had situated herself above Ruby, Penny leaned back and stood upright on her knees for a moment, leaving Ruby sprawled beneath her, arms to her sides and eyes hungrily taking in the view above her. The way Penny’s thighs were spread to her sides sent a shiver through Ruby’s body, Penny’s soft groin area tantalizingly hovering above her erection. Her flower. 

Then their eyes met, and without a word spoken, they both reached out and enlaced their fingers together, squeezing one another's hands. “Are you ready, my lover?” Penny asked.

Ruby sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She took inventory of how she felt at this moment, the racing heart rate, the anticipation flowing through her body. For a second it felt surreal, unreal. But then she opened her eyes, met those of the love of her life once again, and she smiled. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Penny smiled, then lowered herself just enough to bring herself into contact with Ruby’s member, and with a subtle and slow buck of her hips rubbed herself down Ruby’s length.

Ruby gasped and held her breath, the soft contact sending what felt like pangs of electricity up her back. She never could have fantasized how good this would feel, from how soft Penny felt against her, to how their bodies were pressing together in such an intimate way.

To Ruby’s satisfaction, Penny seemed to love the feeling as well. She squeezed Ruby’s hand and closed her eyes, mouth opening and letting out a restrained, quiet moan. “Ruby...you feel wonderful,” she whispered. 

The way Penny’s body moved was hypnotic, how she led with her chest as she leaned forward, then rolled her hips in following, moving against Ruby each time. Penny was lost in the sensations, as if the feelings were taking her over as she leaned her head back, leaving Ruby with a heart-stopping view of her girlfriend at her most uninhibited, torso arching forward, hips swaying back and forth over her flower with impassioned effort. With her free hand, Ruby gently rubbed the outside of Penny’s thigh up and down, her mouth open both from amazement, and to better take in air as she slowly sank further into their sensual fervor. 

Penny leaned her head forward for a moment, staring down at Ruby with half-open eyes that were partially obstructed by orange bangs. _She’s really into it. Oh wow, she’s_ really _into it._ “Does...it feel good?” Penny asked her, voice shaky and low, a far cry from her usual high, chipper tone. 

When Penny spoke, Ruby’s eyes immediately darted to her lips, watching them move, reminding her of the faint lingering taste of strawberries in her own mouth. Penny’s question rang in Ruby’s head, and a moan escaped her unintentionally. “Yes,” Ruby answered quickly, solely so she could sooner ask, “Kiss me again? Please?”

Penny was moving forward before Ruby had even finished speaking, pinning Ruby’s hand to the pillow and falling into her, lips pressing together in a desperate collision. Now their bodies pressed together once again, with the movement of Penny’s hips slightly limited now, yet she still managed to grind over Ruby, putting Ruby’s nerves on edge. 

Ruby never expected Penny to be the one so motivated in the heat of the moment, which had been one reason why she was so nervous. Ruby hadn’t been certain of what to do heading into this, but now she had simply resigned to Penny’s control, letting her lead the way, and it felt incredible. Even in her most optimistic fantasies, she never expected this to feel so good, and yet…

Penny moaned into Ruby’s mouth, and her movements picked up speed a bit. Their lips parted sloppily, and Ruby opened her eyes to meet Penny’s, wide and bright. “Ruby…” Penny murmured, mouth hanging open. “I feel like...I’m…my body is...” She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she bucked her hips a little harder. 

“Penny?” Ruby asked, reaching out and placing her free hand on her chest. “Are you about to…?”

“Please…” Penny said loudly, desperately. “Touch me, just like that,” she begged, leaning against Ruby’s hand on her chest. 

Ruby didn’t wait another second, letting go of Penny’s hand and reaching out, running both hands up and down Penny’s body, trailing her fingernails over her soft skin. That seemed to be exactly what Penny was wanting, because not long after, she let out a loud cry, leaning back upright and bucking her hips with even more vigor. “Ruby! I’m…” She looked down at Ruby with wide eyes, pupils dilated. “Ru...Ruby!” She clenched her hands into fists, stopping her movements as she slipped into ecstasy, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ruby sat up, wrapping her arms around Penny to keep her upright. “Oh my gosh, you’re amazing,” she whispered to Penny, stroking her back to carry her through her climax, the second-hand euphoria getting to her quickly.

Penny slowly came down from it, relaxing into Ruby’s arms. “Oh my... Ruby, I…” She tried to speak, but she couldn’t seem to find the words. 

Ruby kissed Penny’s cheek. “That was amazing, Penny. You did so good.”

Penny’s eyes fluttered open, and she leaned back just enough to look Ruby in the eyes. “Did I? But…” She glanced down. “You haven’t finished yet.”

Ruby shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend. “Forget about that, watching you just now was…” She sighed, leaning forward again and hugging her by the neck. “Gods, I loved it.”

Penny sank into the embrace, but she still had to ask, “But Ruby, what about you?”

“I’ve already gotten more than I could ever ask for,” Ruby promised. “I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”

After a second, Penny seemed to oblige and tucked her nose against Ruby’s neck. They sat in silence for a while, holding each other’s nude bodies close, Penny’s euphoria fully giving way to tiredness just as Ruby’s arousal faded as well. 

“Ruby, I…” Penny whispered. “I have so little energy left…”

Ruby smiled, hugging her a little tighter. “Let’s lie down then.”

“But…” Penny wanted to protest, but Ruby was already pulling her back, leading them to flop onto the bed with Ruby pulling the covers over them. 

“Ruby,” Penny murmured as they lied on their sides, facing each other. “I want you to be satisfied, too.”

“I am, Penny,” Ruby assured her. “This was our first time, and...it was perfect. I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Are you certain? I feel this is unfair to you,” Penny whispered.

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle. “I’ll be honest, I was nervous about me, uhm...you know, climaxing. Satisfying you is all I really wanted. It’s _more_ than what I expected, honestly. But next time, I could maybe…” Her face was now much redder than when she first started talking. 

Penny nodded and smiled. “I am excited for next time.”

Ruby sighed happily and snuggled closer to Penny, closing her eyes. “So am I.”

“Ruby?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you so much.”

Ruby smiled against Penny, her nose tucked against her neck once again. “Thank you, too. My lover.”

Penny giggled softly. “Good night, Ruby.”

“Good night, Penny.”


End file.
